Active therapeutic mattress systems are used for the care, support and comfort of patients. Typically, such mattresses include an air supply that selectively inflates inflatable bladders to provide various therapeutic treatments, such as turning, tilting, low air loss therapy, pulsation therapy, percussion therapy, and other dynamic therapies.
Active therapeutic mattress systems are often only needed for short term usage and hospitals often rent such systems from specialized providers. These rental providers may maintain a fleet of numerous types of systems to provide different therapies for different patients. However, maintaining an inventory of highly specialized diverse products is costly and inefficient. Therefore, there is a need for more efficient active therapeutic mattress systems.